narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Six Paths Apex Sage Mode
Six Paths Apex Sage Mode is a form which enhances the user's abilities to a far greater extent. With the Six Paths Sage Chakra, Jay was able to stack the extra source of chakra onto his Sage Mode to achieve his desired increase. This increase comes with a pair of special orbs, a passive ability for flight, and a paired level of strengths, essentially following the process of the jinchūriki forms. By itself, it has two levels, but if the user is also a Jinchūriki, then they have a third. The properties of the transformations, is that his chakra turns completely white, as if to signify the purity of his states. The white coloring also affects his eyes. The red/gold is washed away in a sea of white, leaving his black slitted pupil alone. The gold pigmentation on his eyelids vanish as well, signifying it as above the standard Sage Mode. 'Primis' The First Level is the initial transformation. It can be initiated with dramatic flair, or in a heartbeat, same with the other levels. This form is being used when the chakra around him gets completely cut off. The specialized Chakra Flow is seemingly shut off, leaving not even a single iota of chakra outside of his body, even by ocular means. At this point, only those with advanced sight would be able to sense his changed chakra, due to their own connection to the Six Paths Chakra. The Primis Form is the closest in appearance to his base form, actually being the base form with white eyes/chakra. The increase to his abilities in this form, while essentially minuscule in comparison to its full scale, is still far above that of Sage Mode. 'Secundus' The Second Level is when he shrouds himself in the white chakra. The chakra shroud, starting from the head, gives the user a pair of horns atop his head. The horns are distinctly visible from his hair, his skin only giving off a faint tint of white. The brighter white sections of the shroud forms a bodysuit around the user, generally dependent on the choice of clothing. Around his collar are an array of six black magatamas, black lines along his skeletal system with a semi-thick circle around his jointed areas and the back of his hands and the top of his feet, with a large circle over his stomach. On his upper back are more magatamas, effectively completing the circle around his collar. Running through the field of magatamas, is the same black line going down his spine, leaving one more circle in the middle of his back with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan designed inside. The power of the Secundus Form is cosmic. The sheer increase of his abilities dwarfs that of the Primis. Initially the power was easily going to his head, feeding the last remnants of Pride he had inside of him. But, after continued training with it, he was able to gain control over his ego. The exact numerical quantification of the intensification is unquantifiable at this moment of time. The only reason for this being is, that it’ll just take that much more time for him to do the specific calculations to gauge the number. But if the man was to give a rough estimate, it would be at the very least 3x more so than Primis. 'Componendae' The bonus level is the Harmonization of the Secundus and the Jinchūriki’s respective Bijū Chakra Mode. As the progenitor of this specific Six Paths enhancement technique, Matatabi is used as the example. Much like the Secundus, the appearance of the Harmonized cloak is dependent on both the Bijū being used and the user’s outfit. Either way, the addition of a full length haori is added, the back design changing. Instead of Jay’s Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the circle is occupied by the kanji of the respective Bijū, highlighted in their respective color, with a Rinnegan-like rings in the background in faded black. Keeping in the theme of the Bijū's specific color, while the cloak of the Six Paths Sage Mode is a bright white, the entire cloak is also highlighted by the Bijū. Again using Matatabi as an example, the current highlight is accentuated by a dark azure, with the horns being just a bit brighter in the highlighted coloration.